


A story of simple words

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, gray is a dork and so is lucy, graylu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: They've always been close, but as times changes, so does their relationship.





	

_Rose._

The evening Gray invited Lucy to dance for the first time, the color that bloomed in Lucy's cheeks, was that of a red rose. Honored and happy, she took his hand. It was a slow dance, sensual and yet... it wasn't something new for them. This feeling, knowing and trust of the other, had always been in both of their hearts. No kiss was shared that night, however they both knew this was only the beginning. The light that shined down from the ceiling was like a star, a star signaling towards something new and magical.

 

* * *

 

On their first date, Lucy decided she wanted to try something new. Usually when she went out with guys, she took them to a cafe, maybe even her home if she was in a good mood. With Gray though, it was different.

"A park?" Gray said as he looked around the bright area. It was quite nice actually, it was big and open, and there was two big trees in the middle of the park. It looked like a more shadow-filled area, with the leaves completely covering the branches.

"Yes! I thought it would be fun to try something outside for once." Lucy exclaimed, smiling. Gray looked back at her and gave a grin.

"True. It's been too long really." A moment passed where it was only the two of them. It felt good to be with him, Lucy thought. "Well, should we find some place to sit then?" Gray said, looking away from Lucy to find a spot.

"Oh, how about that tree over there?" Lucy asked, pointing at the two big trees from earlier.

"The shadows? I knew you always liked the silence, but I never knew you liked the shadows too" Gray asked, walking up to her. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, giving him a moody look. Gray laughed. "Alright alright, let's sit by the tree" Gray took her hand before walking. _"Now I know never to go to Hawaii with you again"_ he mumbled, a smile still on his face.

Walking over to the tree, the atmosphere between them was calm and peaceful. Gray sat down, and just as his bottom hit the ground, he heard a bump. "Huh?" he looked up, confused. Lucy simply shrugged and sat down beside him.

"It's the apples, see?" taking one in her hand, she held a red apple up in front of his eyes. With a grin, she took a bite and laid down in Gray's lap. "Nothing big!" Lucy closed her eyes, mouth still full of apple, smiling to the fullest.

It came slow, but with the ever growing warmth, Gray felt a blush on his cheeks. Not too sure whether it was because of the warmth of his friend, or simply the sun, he didn't know. Laughing calmly, Gray rested on the tree, eyes closed. "Yeah, indeed it isn't. We still need to go to your home later though"

Having misunderstood his words, Lucy immediately blushed. "W-what do you mean? We decided to hold out date at the park!"

Opening one eye, Gray looked towards the blonde. "Not like that!" he smirked at her. "I only mean that we should... well maybe we should just do something other than watching apples at our first date".

Her face was still just as red, however Lucy decided to brush it off and think about what Gray said. It was true. Just staying in the same park all day would become boring, knowing the two of them. However, simply going home to her house would be too private. It was different from when they were little. Now that they were in a romantic setting it would simply be too intimate. However she did still agree, and because of this, came to a mental agreement.

"You... you are right actually..." Lucy looked down, humming. Gray opened his eyes to look over at her as she was thinking. Watching her like this made him smile. Her eyes were hardened, only just barely though, as if making her seem more serious. Her cheeks were warm and red, probably because of the heat Gray thought. He knew this state of hers would be gone in a second though, especially since she seemed to have already come to a conclusion. Lucy looked up to speak directly with Gray, however due to the sudden closeness between them, they both found each other sitting no more than a few centimeters apart. Her blush growing, Lucy leaned against the tree before talking. "Gray I-... I was thinking maybe we could go get some pizza?" those weren't the words she was thinking before, but she had forgotten what to say. Hearing this, Gray mumbled a bit before answering.

"Mhh... actually that sounds great!" a blush came upon his face as he continued. "Now that you mention it there is this one place that's... well it's amazing. It's called Papamino, me and my brother have been going there for ages!" then, Gray smiled at Lucy. It made Lucy feel warm inside and so, she smiled back.

"I like that" she giggled. "So, do you want to get going now or wait?"

"Let's just stay here for a while, wait until we get really hungry" Gray smiled slyly back at her. Lucy could still feel the blush on her face, however this was still Gray. Just because she had romantic feelings for him now didn't mean he was some alien.

"Oh yeah, and do what?" she said with a pouty look on her face. Then, with one swift move, Gray was even closer to her, smiling cheekily. Lucy only had a moment to process things before he lowered down his head and kissed her. Lucy was shocked, too shocked to move, however even if she could do it she didn't think she would. It was sweet. Even if it was sudden, feeling his lips against her own was one of the sweetest things she had known. So, she closed her eyes and grabbed his hair to get him closer to her. She loved the feeling of his lips moving against her own, and moving along with it was a brilliant feeling. It was short, and after a moment he drew back, however he still rested close against her, breathing hard as well. While this moment, laying against a shadowed tree in the middle of the park, being mouth-to-mouth only seconds ago was intimate, Lucy couldn't say that it was too much. In fact, this is what she would call perfection. Lucy laughed.

"So, this is what we would do huh?" she said, smiling brightly up at gray. Hearing her laughter, he joined her.

"Yeah it was! Now, did you like it? Otherwise we can always do some _kiss_ else" he looked her directly into the eye, brows raised, however Lucy only gave a deadpan look.   
  


"Really? Can you try to be more subtle?" she shook her head at him, however it only took a second before she started to laugh again. "Bad puns can be good sometimes, but that's just taking it too far". Gray laughed long with her.

"I know don't worry, I was only kidding" he smiled at her.   
"Mhhhmm... sure." She looked him deep into the eye, a playful grin still on both of their faces before Lucy suddenly stood up, brushing her dress off for dust. "Now, should we get going?"

"Yeah, come on I'll show you the way. Now take my hand and help me up" Gray raised his hand to her.

"Oh, you want me to help you now?" Lucy giggled. "Sure I guess". Grabbing his hand, Lucy helped him up from the ground. A moment passed where Gray simply dusted off his pants for whatever was there, but then he turned back towards Lucy. "Now show me where should be go for the food?"  
  


Gray gave a subtle smile before pointing towards the buildings on the left. "Over there. We just go towards the street shops and then turn a corner at Orica's."

"Sounds fancy. I hope they have chili chicken"

"Oh, I'm sure they do... this is the place where they have pepperoni ice cream"

"Wait, _pepporoni ice cream_? Gray Alhorn Fullbuster we are buying that no matter what you say"

With a look of horror on his face, Gray replied hastily. "No no no no no, you do it all you want but no fucking way am I eating that. Had it once before, then I got an ache."

Lucy smirked at this. "Whatever you say Gray. Only means more for me!"

"Thanks. Watching your reaction is going to be funny at least."

"No way! I'll love it for sure!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say Lucy" and he laughed. He laughed because he knew that in an hour, he would be taking her home with a stomach ache at the size of Texas. He'd still kiss her though, kiss her until she felt better, and make her happy until she didn't want him. _"It's going to be a fun day indeed."_

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship graylu a whole lot but this was so much fun to write wtf.


End file.
